Greaser Love
by smart-cinderella
Summary: Randy's little sister comes to live with him. And she falls for a greaser. How can a greaser and a soc find love. Rape/Violence/Abuse/Jumping/Sex/and more. DallyXOC DarryXOC PonyboyXOC SodapopXOC JohnnyXOC SteveXOC BobXOC
1. Moving to Tulsa

**Name: Annette Adderson**

**Age: 14**

**Mother: Conney Jones**

**Father: Daniel Adderson**

**Step Father: Edward Jones**

**Brother: Randy Adderson**

**Age: 18**

**Socialites **

**Name: Dallas (Dally) Winston**

**Age: 21**

**Greaser**

**Name: Ponyboy Curtis**

**Age: 14**

**Greaser**

**Name: Darrel (Darry) Curtis**

**Age: 21**

**Greaser**

**Name: Sodapop Curtis**

**Age: 17**

**Greaser**

**Name: Two-Bit Mathews**

**Age: 18**

**Greaser**

**Name: Steve Ranlde**

**Age: 17**

**Greaser**

**Name: Johnny Cade**

**Age: 16**

**Greaser**

**Name: Sandy Black**

**Age: 16**

**Greaser**

**Name: Tim Shepard**

**Age: 21**

**Greaser**

**Name: Curly Shepard**

**Age: 16**

**Greaser**

**Name: Sherri (Cherry) Valance**

**Age: 16**

**Socialite**

**Name: Marcia Smith**

**Age: 16**

**Socialite**

**Name: Bob Sheldon**

**Age: 18**

**Socialite**

**Name: Anthony (Tony) Sheldon**

**Age: 17**

**Socialite**

**Name: Paul Holden**

**Age: 20**

**Socialite**

**Name: Tom Adde**

**Age: 17**

**Socialite**

**Name: Weldon Conham**

**Age: 18**

**Socialite**

**Name: Ethan Phil**

**Age: 20**

**Socialite**

**Name: Mr. Rutan**

**Age: 26**

**Math Teacher**

**Name: Mr. Syme**

**Age: 39**

**English Teacher**

**Name: Mr. Sealton**

**Age: 27**

**Science Teacher**

**Name: Mr. Noehame**

**Age: 25**

**Study Hall Teacher**

**Name: Mr. Halydon**

**Age: 53**

**Gym Teacher**

**Name: Ms. Facon**

**Age: 87**

**Social Studies Teacher**

Background: My parents got a divorce when I was 2 my brother Randy was 8. My mother took me and my father took Randy. Then 5 years later my mother married horrid Edward. A week ago my mother thought I should learn how to deal with men so I would be able to become a wonderful, faithful wife so my mother sent me off to my father's house in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Fears: Father, thunder storms, being hit / raped, greasers, a little afraid of Randy

Looks: Straight Brown Hair, Ocean Blue Eyes, Very Thin, Short

Hates: Men Stronger than her, Greaser, Father, Being Scared, Being Lady like, Being treated like a little kid

Loves: Fighting, Walking, Quiet, Attractive Men, School, Movies, Parties, Reading, Drawing, Smoking, Bad boys

Story Starts

I was cold and alone outside of my new house helping the maid bringing in the rest of in bags. My horrid parents moved me all the way from New York, New York to the tiny town of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I had not even been here a day and I was already hating it. Looking up at the sky thing of home I realized everything would be different. Everything was different. Everything. Even the sky. In New York you couldn't see the stars. Here you could see everything and that made me hate it even more.

"Annette come back inside it's cold," Called Randy. I turned to see Randy, my big brother standing at the door with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked in a shy voice.

"Nothing. Dad called he said he was staying in England for another week or two so I'm in charge." He said with that dumb smirk on his face.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked. At my mother's house we would eat dinner together then I would go to a movie or some party.

"I don't know what you're doing but I'm goin' to a party." He said as the smirk slid off his face.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"You won't like it but sure." He said walking back in to the house. I ran up to "my room" to change clothes in to my white and red poke-a-dot party dress with my red sweater and red heels. Walking back down the stairs I got a glimpse of a few people standing in the kitchen. I saw a very handsome black haired man, he had his arm around a red-headed girl, then I saw guy just like the black haired man only younger, a blond boy and thin blond girl with her arms around Randy. When I got to the kitchen Randy looked up so did all the guys.

"Annette this is Bob" Randy said the older black haired man came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi." Bob whispered in my ear.

"This is Cherry." The red-headed girl nodded her head from where she was standing.

"This is Marcia." The blond girl that was holding on to Randy came over and shook my hand.

"This is Paul." The blond boy came over and hugged me.

"And last but not least Tony." The younger black haired guy came over and gave me a peck on the lips like any other southern gentle man would. I blushed a million shades of red.

"Everyone ready?" Bob asked without waiting for a response he walk out the door and everyone fallow.

**Author's Note**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Parties

"Everyone ready?" Bob asked without waiting for a response he walk out the door and everyone fallow. Tony put his arm around me waist and we walked out. Bob got in the driver seat of a really nice blue Mustang. Randy and Marcia got in the back.

Bob quietly told Cherry something that made her mad then he yelled "Annette your coming with us." getting me to hurry over to him. Cherry, Paul and Tony got in an older Mustang.

When I got to passenger door Bob said, "Get in your riding with us." I got in and saw Randy and Marcia in the back seat cuddling and drinking beer. "You want one?" he asked handing me a beer without an answer.

"Um… Thanks. Do ya got a smoke?" I asked feeling nervous. He handed me a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

I took one out and lit it letting out a puff I asked "Where's the party?"

"Beer blast at the lake. Then going to beat up some dirty greasers." He said

"What's a greaser?" I asked feeling like a dumbass for not knowing. But that seemed like really funny to him.

"Some poor hoods you never wanna hang with." He said after he stopped laughing. Then he put his arm around me with is his other hand on his suicide knob. After a like while of silence Bob turned in to a small patch of grass with a few other cars in it.

"We here?" I asked grabbing another beer.

"Yeah the lake." Bob said getting out of the car and walking around to open the door for me. As I got out I felt hot glairs burning a hole in my back.

"Can I try something?" I asked

"Umm… What do you want to try?" He asked looking confused.

"I know that I'm wearing a dress but I really want to try a keg stand." I said getting even more shy than usual at the thought of me being a show for everyone to look at.

"You really want to?" Bob asked with a nice handsome responsible look of care on his face.

"Yeah, I really do." I said getting more and more nervous by the minute hoping he would say yes. As the seconds passed I started regretting opening my mouth and asking.

"Sure you can. But do ya really want everyone to be staring at ya like you're a fine piece of art?" He asked.

"I don't care they can look if they want." I said bravely as I could for as shy as I was. Bob took my hand and led me through crowds of people over to a keg hat sat in a huge bucket of ice. He looked over at me to ask me once again if I was sure but I knew that I did so I nodded my head. "I'm absolutely positive."

"When you're done drinking I want you to wiggle your left leg and we'll get you down. Randy and I will help hold you up and keep balance and keep your dress up, ok?" Bob explained I guess I looked more nervous than I thought for him to explain it to me.

"Cool." I managed to slip out before Bob pulled me into a ready position so they could lift me up.

"Ready?" Bob asked, I nodded putting my hands on the sides of the keg, "One, Two, Three!" They lifted me up off the ground, their hands around my thighs helping to hold up my dress too. Tony, who was standing at the keg tap, put the hose in my mouth.

I started drink I heard the crowd "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine Ten, Eleven…" They continued but I slowly drifted off in to my own little world.

Until I heard Bob yell, "Sixty." The second I came back in to the normal world I was ready to puke. I wiggled my left leg. And Randy and Bob slowly put my legs back down on the ground. Bob put his arm around my waist helping me keep stead and on my feet. Oh my god I had gotten over a full minute. "My first time I only got 32 seconds." Bob whispered in my ear, "I can't believe you this was your first time; I mean come on, you got 83 seconds. That's amazing." During the rest of the party all we really did was down as man beers as possible, dance and make out.

It was around three am when Bob dropped off Randy and I. Me blitzed with a start of a hangover. Randy was helping me to my room when Bob go out of his car and offered to put me t bed. Randy opened his mouth like he wanted to say no but thought better of it. He walked to his room and shut the door not wanting to watch as his best friend want in to a bedroom with his little sister.

"Night." I half shouted half whispered to Randy. Bob picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room and put me on the middle of my bed, pulling the covers back, taking off my shoes and my sweater for me, and pushing my leg under the covers, pulling them up to my chest. "Thanks." I whispered.

" 'Welcome." Bob whispered back kissing me on my forehead and walking out. After that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at the clock to see 5:33am staring back at me. Thanking god that I woke up so early.

I walked into the bathroom in my bedroom. Starting the shower and going to get my clothes while the water warmed up.

In my closet was every dress, skirt, shirt, and even every pair of pants I owned. I walk into the back to find my favorite dress.

It was pink, with buttons down the front but they stopped at the waist line, no sleeves, and a short collar, the skirt stopped right below my knee. I walked back into the bathroom. Feeling the water with my hand. It felt warm enough. Slipped my dress from last night off and put it in the white hamper by the door. I stepped into the shower. My mind buzzed with thoughts of last night. Thoughts like who put me to bed? Who had put me to bed? Randy wouldn't have. The maid was probably asleep by the time we got home. Maybe Bob. He sure was a looker and very nice.

"Annette!!!! Other people like hot water for their showers too!!!!! Hurry up!!!!!!!!!" Randy yelled pounding on the bathroom door. I jumped remembering school started in like an hour or so. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a fluffy white towel around my body. Drying off with the towel. I pulled the dress on over my head.

I looked in the mirror looking back was girl with brown hair that curled out at the bottom, and the ugliest blue eye a person could have, she was short, and she was way too fat but she wearing a beautiful pink dress. Well I guess I'll never be pretty like Cherry or skinny like Marcia. I put my wet towel in the hamper and walked back into my room. I put on my matching pink shoes. Down stairs Macy our maid was serving Randy and Bob eggs bacon and toast.

Did Bob sleep here last night?

**Author's note**

**Yeah I suck at cliff hangers sorry**

**Please tell me what you think**

**Next chapter will have abuse, greasers, blue mustangs, and a new side of Bob **


	3. School, Boys, and Fights

Recap: I looked in the mirror looking back was girl with brown hair that curled out at the bottom, and the ugliest blue eye a person could have, she was short, and she was way too fat but she wearing a beautiful pink dress. Well I guess I'll never be pretty like Cherry or skinny like Marcia. I put my wet towel in the hamper and walked back into my room. I put on my matching pink shoes. Down stairs Macy our maid was serving Randy and Bob eggs bacon and toast.

Did Bob sleep here last night? No, no he wouldn't have. Randy wouldn't have let him. Of course Bob wouldn't have done anything I would have wanted.

"Mornin' " Bob said his mouth full of eggs. Macy came over to me and handed me a plate stacked full with eggs, bacon, and toast. I laid the plate down on the kitchen table and ran to get my bag.

"Come on we gotta go." Randy said wiping off his mouth and standing up. I walking back into the kitchen with my bag, I picked up some toast and followed the guys to Bob's car. The car ride was quite.

But just as Bob turned onto the road the school was on he asked me, "So How do ya like Tulsa, Doll?"

"I hate it here." I said with spite running through my veins.

"Why do ya hate it? I bet New York wasn't safe for a girl like you." He shot back wanting me to like it in this stupid little town with these small minded people.

"Hey, what do you mean a girl like me!?! And thank you much I could take care of myself perfectly well!!!" I shouted at him.

"Really! You were never attacked? You weren't ever missing for days at a time? Or went out partying and woke up in a bed that you didn't remember getting into?" At this point he was stopped in the middle of the road fully yelling at me.

I shouted right back at him, "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS IF I DID OR DIDN'T!!!!"

"It maybe be none of his but it is sure as hell mine!" Randy yelled I had almost forgotten he was still in the car this was the first time he had said anything since before we left the house.

"So is this way I'm here?" I asked quietly being pushed back into my normal self, "I'm here cause of the trouble I've been on?" No one answered. We sat in silence the rest of the way to school. And after Bob parked the car I opened the door and ran out. I looked around for someone I knew, anyone really. But I spotted Tony and he spotted me. He jogged over to me.

"So how's it been for you here so far?" Tony asked looking like he really cared.

"So-so. I miss New York but ain't to bad here." I said pretty much lying through my teeth, "So you wanna walk me to the office so I can get my schedule?"

"Hummm… Sure but only cause you're cute." Laughing I followed him into the school building. We walk through crowds of people. Tough, strong, hard cold looking bunches of kids. Now the some kids that dress like me and Tony. Snobby, whiny, rich kids. It was odd the rich kids parted and made room for us, like they would a king and queen. After walking down a long hallway we got to a the office which was like a classroom but with huge windows so you could see what was going on in there.

"This is Annette Adderson. She needs her schedule." Tony said for me.

"Ah, you're the girl everyone has been talking about. I'm Mrs. Thomson, Welcome to Will Rogers High School." She said as she handed me a schedule. "This is you schedule. I'll leave you in the care of Mr. Sheldon to show you where your classes are."

"Thanks." I said as Tony pulled me out of the office. He looked down at the paper.

And here is what it said:

Period 1: Social Studies

Room 218: Rutan

Period 2: Science

Room 117: Sealton

Period 3: Study Hall

Room 217: Noehame

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: English

Room 225: Syme

Period 6: Gym

Gym: Halydon

Period 7: Home Ec.

Room 213: Willhurd

Period 8: Math

Room 114: Facon

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. And I'm really sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Next Chapter the greasers will come to play.**

**Please comment, tell me what you think or anything really.**

**Oh yeah and just so you know one of those teachers in really my teacher.**

**Mr. Rutan made me read the outsiders and I loved it. So a special thanks to him.**


End file.
